


Bath Time

by SinfulAqua



Series: Bat Cryptids and Flowers [2]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Batitas, Cryptids, F/M, Nudity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-17 12:49:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15461739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinfulAqua/pseuds/SinfulAqua
Summary: Aqua gets Vanitas back to her apartment and goes to set him up for a bath. She isn't expecting the slight troubles that ensue with bathing a bat cryptid though.Sequel to Midnight Dreary.





	Bath Time

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, I know, odd jump in rating so soon, but it is because there is a detailed description that. . . Wouldn't make the cut for a T rating xD

It was a bit difficult, Aqua realized belatedly, getting a _bat cryptid_ into her car. She hadn't thought anything of it at first, until he was being so apprehensive that _she_ had to get into the car _first_ , just to show him that it was safe.

That didn't stop him from glaring out the window as she carefully drove from the neighborhood and down the road. She was, luckily, leaving at an early enough time that barely any other cars were also out.

Most would be people heading back to their houses or apartments after late night shifts downtown or be driving drunk friends back home from a party. Aqua knew for a fact that classes were supposed to start back up soon, so why people were still out throwing crazy parties, she didn't know.

Or maybe it was because she had just been too studious herself when in school and had friends that were the same way.

At least Ven wasn't out partying, but he was staying out late to get “proof" of ghosts and other supernatural creatures.

She was merging into the other lane to head towards her apartment complex when that thought crossed her mind, and she spared a quick glance over at Vanitas. The bat boy was now tapping at her radio, ears flicking with obvious curiosity.

Aqua moved a hand from the wheel to fiddle with one of the buttons, still trying to keep her eyes on the road. Once she was certain she had the right station, she moved her hand over to the volume control, carefully turning it up and _hoping_ it didn't startle the cryptid.

Alright, maybe she didn't have a station on. Her random button pushing must've set her car radio to the CD player, since the opening notes of _Danse Macabre_ began to gently drift from the speakers. Right, hadn't she been trying to choreograph a new routine? Well, that explained-

Her thoughts, as well as the music, ended up being interrupted by a confused shriek from her passenger.

Immediately her instinct was to turn the volume down, the melody soon fading away into a soft hum before disappearing completely. She chanced another glance at Vanitas before turning her attention back to the road, noting that he seemed panicked, concerned, and just all around unsure of what had just happened.

“I’m sorry, Vanitas, I didn’t think that would scare you.”

“Sounds. How did sounds?”

She couldn’t see him, but based on the slight flapping sound, she could only assume that he was gesturing about to indicate the whole deal about music coming out of her car’s speakers. There was a slight smile that pulled at Aqua’s lips at the image currently conjuring in her mind, and she tried to think of an answer as she turned into her apartment complex.

“Well, there’s. Hm, how do I explain this?” She wasn’t exactly the right person to be asked this, after all, but dammit, she would try to answer. “There’s a device in here, alright, and it can play music through here.” As she spoke, she pointed to the radio, and then the speakers.

Aqua pulled into a parking space in front of her building, silently thanking anyone that was listening for leaving a space open close to her breezeway. She unbuckled her seatbelt, leaning over to Vanitas so she could undo his as well before getting out of the car.

She knew he wasn't going to follow her unless she helped him out, so she grabbed her bag from the back when she got to his side of the car, opening his door right after.

“Come on. My place is going to be smaller than yours, sure, but I think you’ll like it.”

She held her hand out for him, waiting until he placed his in it before helping him out of the car and shutting the door. The poor boy jumped when her car let out a double beep after she hit the lock button twice on the keyfob, and she found herself almost carrying him.

Once she had him more settled down (and had double checked around them for her neighbors), she was quick to lead him up the stairs to the second landing and in front of her door.

She fumbled with the keys for a moment, but that was just a normal thing and had nothing to do with the cryptid currently standing next to her, unlocking the door and leading Vanitas into her apartment.

“Okay, I'm going to go change my clothes and then you, we are putting into the bath and cleaning. Um, make yourself comfortable, and uh. I-I don't know, but I'll be right back!”

She hurried towards her bedroom, tossing her duffel bag onto her bed once she was inside. Kicking off her shoes, she quickly went about removing her hoodie and shirt, taking a bit more care with her skirt, just in case her falls and mishaps from the house had ruined it at all. Thankfully it was fine.

Aqua turned to walk towards her closet and grab a new change of clothes when she saw Vanitas standing in her doorway, his head tilted curiously to the side as he looked her over. Her face burned as she hurried towards him, somewhat pushing him out of the room.

“Y-you didn't have to follow me, Vanitas! You- oh my god, you can just wait back where we were, okay? I-in the main room!”

Vanitas stayed where he was, however, and then she felt him drag a finger against her cheek again before his hand lightly grazed along her arm and then down her side, his touch settling on her waist.

She opened her mouth to say something, anything, but the only sound that came out was a small gasp when the cryptid suddenly moved downward, his other hand cupping the back of her thigh. Her face burned with embarrassment. This was not how things were supposed to go, this-!

“Flower bruised, hurt. I. . . Hurt Flower.” His voice was soft, the tiniest hint of regret in his words. Aqua looked down to see that he was looking at the bruises that had begun to form on her skin. She winced when his touch moved from her waist to her sore wrist, though she was unable to keep herself from marveling at how gentle his touch was.

“Sorry. Didn't mean. . . Hurt Flower.” And then Vanitas was dragging his lips across her wrist, sending a pleasurable shiver down her spine. What. . . What was he doing? Could he be waiting for her to lower her guard before sinking his fangs into her wrist, or. . .

No. Those gold eyes of his were too apologetic, almost like a child wishing they knew how to fix the problem. Aqua wished she had an answer to give him.

“It's fine, Vanitas, I'm fine.” She moved to help him stand back up, smiling softly at him. “They’ll go away at some point, and they don't really hurt much right now either. I've had worse injuries.” Some were caused by things a bit more embarrassing than others, but he didn't need to know that. After all, it wasn’t like he was going to ask anyway.

Vanitas simply looked her over again before nodding, as if he was satisfied with that answer. Aqua gave a nod in response before turning to go back into her room and towards the closet again. She still needed a change of clothes, after all.

After a bit of rummaging through her closet and then her dresser, Aqua settled on a tank top and a pair of shorts, opting with the ones she didn't really care for, just in case they got ruined somehow.

“Alright, I'm changed, so let's get you into the bath then.” She walked back over to Vanitas, trying to ignore the fact that he had stayed right where he was and had, undoubtedly, watched her change her clothes.

The cryptid tilted his head again, blinking at her. “Bath?”

Right. He lived in a house that didn’t have electricity or running water. If anything, being out in the rain was probably going to be as close to a bath or a shower as he could get before now. This was going to be interesting, really.

“A bath. It’ll be how we can get you clean.” She couldn’t help but giggle as the confusion on his face just grew, his brows furrowing together. He looked adorable like this, she thought. “Come on, it’ll be easier to show you than to actually explain it.

Aqua took his hand in hers, leading him away from her bedroom and towards the bathroom. The door was already open, so she just had to turn the light on once they entered.

While Vanitas seemed to preoccupy himself with looking at his reflection, Aqua went over to the tub, turning on the water and getting it to a good temperature before making sure the drain was plugged. Something seemed like it was missing though. But what could-

She turned, looking over Vanitas as he tapped at the mirror, his clawed finger miraculously not doing any damage to the glass. Ah. Right. Not so much something _missing_ but definitely a _problem_.

Her clothes were changed, the bath was almost set up. . . And she had no damn idea how to remove Vanitas’s bodysuit.

“Come on over, Vanitas.” She motioned for him to come over, standing back up to look him over again. Yep. She had no idea how she was supposed to undress a cryptid.

Maybe if she started with the belts?

“May I?” Aqua gestured towards the belts, but instead was given a confused squeak in response. “I. . . W-we need to take off your clothes so that way you can get clean, Vanitas. For the bath.”

Vanitas still didn’t do anything in response, and Aqua found herself honestly worrying that she was going to have to be a bit more invasive than she wanted to be. At least, that was the worry, until Vanitas moved to undo those belts from his waist and drop the furred skirt he currently wore.

“Like this?”

She nodded, but before she could even speak any kind of confirmation as well, Vanitas was moving to take off. . . Were those bracers on his arms? Okay, so the bodysuit wasn’t fully a body suit then? That. . . Made things a bit easier.

Aqua felt her face flush again though when he went to tug his top off, correcting her once again that no, this was _not_ a bodysuit but it certainly looked complicated enough to be one. She watched as he struggled to get the top off without hurting his wings, about to move forward to help him when the material just started to unravel and vanish into wisps of darkness.

That left her alone in her bathroom with a now naked bat cryptid.

“Alright, that. Y-yeah, this is fine. Let’s just, um, get you into. . . Into the. . .”

She just _had_ to look down, didn’t she?

Now, Aqua has seen naked men before, has even been up close and personal with a few, but they had, well, been _normal_.

At a first glance, she could assume that his own member was like the others she had seen. But if she looked at it long enough (and yes, she was looking), she couldn’t help but notice that it wasn’t smooth, but ribbed, almost like his clothes had been. The tip was also a bit more pointed than rounded, and. . . There looked like there was something a bit more rounded near the base of his member.

Not only that, but instead of matching his skin tone, it faded from his normal skin tone to a peach tinted purple that deepened into a darker purple once it got closer to the tip.

Aqua snapped her eyes back up to his, expecting him to look at her angrily. Instead, he looked a bit bored, completely unbothered by the fact that Aqua had just been staring at him. Well, at least she didn’t have to deal with an angry bat cryptid, so, that was somewhat of a plus.

“This alright?” Vanitas asked her, gesturing at himself. Aqua could only nod in response, refusing to look down again, even though the image of his member was now burned into her mind for the foreseeable future.

“Let’s just get you into the tub now, alright? Come on.” Keeping her eyes on his face, Aqua moved to stand closer to him, taking his hands into hers once more as she directed him over to the tub. She stepped into the tub at first to show him how he should get in, waiting until he was in and, after a moment, sitting down before she got back out.

“Alright, now, let’s see.” Aqua looked at him, giggling at how he just sort of sat in a more crouched position in the tub, his knees sticking up above the water. She reached for her bottle of shampoo, squirting some of it into her hand so she could go about washing Vanitas’s hair and neck fluff.

Vanitas, in turn, squinted up at her as she rubbed at his scalp and behind his ears, the latter motion making him hum happily and almost lean into her touch. She made sure to clean his ears as best as she could as well, dipping her hands into the water to remove some of the suds from them before getting up to go and pull down the shower head.

“Close your eyes,” she said, waiting for him to do as she said before turning the water on, letting it spray over him so the shampoo could be rinsed out of his hair and neck fur. The cryptid sputtered as the water ran down his face, turning his head up to glare at her as she turned the spray off.

“Sorry, sorry. But we couldn’t just let that stay in your hair, Vanitas. We needed to rinse it off. Now then, we just have to clean your body and-”

“No.”

That made Aqua pause. No?

She moved back to where she had been kneeling down earlier, placing her arms on the edge of the tub. “No? Why not?”

Vanitas didn’t look at her, moving to lower himself in the water, his attention on the rubber duck that Aqua had set in the water. She waited patiently, watching as he pushed the duck around before he finally turned back to her.

That childish look was on his face again, making him look once more like a boy who just wanted some answers to the questions currently swimming around his head.

“Don’t like. . . Touching. Feels weird. Not comfortable,” he said.

Aqua didn’t say anything in response at first, waiting for a moment before hesitantly moving to place her hand on his head. Just like when she was washing his hair and fur earlier, he leaned into her touch, almost nuzzling into her palm.

“This nice. Like this.”

She smiled softly, nodding. “Alright then, we can finish the bath for now. Come on, let’s get you out of the water and dried off, alright?”

Vanitas nodded, and Aqua went to help him out of the tub, stumbling back just a bit and nearly ending up with his wet form pressed against her own. Once she wasn’t so close to him though, she was quick to grab the towel hanging from the rack so she could dry his hair. She rubbed at his head and neck, yanking the towel back to reveal a comically fluffed up bat cryptid.

Aqua didn’t bother hiding her laughter this time around, and she could _swear_ that she saw a toothy grin peeking out at her.

“Here.” She handed him the towel, helping him wrap it around his waist after a moment. “You can dry yourself off the rest of the way and. . . I’m not sure what you did with your clothes, but you can get them back on, right?”

There was a bit of silence before Vanitas nodded, bending down to pick up his bracers and furred skirt. “Dress now?”

“That would be best, but only when you’re dried off.” Aqua went back over to the tub, bending down so she could drain the water out. “And then when you’re dried and dressed again, I could get us something to eat. And learn what exactly it is you would _want_ to eat.”

She really was in over her head, wasn’t she?

***

Aqua had gotten them both set up with some toast and an assortment of fruit that she had, mainly things like apples, oranges, and some watermelon slices. Shopping for groceries was going to be necessary, she figured.

Vanitas was sat at her kitchen table, digging into one of the watermelon slices as she prepared herself a cup of coffee. She grabbed her phone to check the time, blinking in confusion when she saw the sheer amount of text messages in the group chat she had with her brothers.

Unlocking her phone and completely ignoring whatever Terra and Ven had been saying earlier, she sent one single message.

[to: Terra, Ven] I’m home.

She then locked her phone again and grabbed her coffee cup, heading over to join Vanitas at the table and grab herself a slice of toast. She’d deal with the boys later.

Right now, it was time to relax.


End file.
